A communication device such as a mobile device is configured with an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) that can be used for communication network registration. Further, the communication device can provisioned with an integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID) that is used to identify a subscriber identity module (SIM) for the communication device. In some cases The ICCID can be derived in part from the IMSI and in other instances the two are unrelated. However, there can be some instances the ICCID for two communication devices can be the same when each of the two communication devices have similar IMSIs.